Lágrimas
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: UA. Pós Guerra. Seus sentimentos de culpa guardados por anos de repente surgiram num estado meio inebriado após uma festa. Ela tenta ajudálo. No fim, só o que pode fazer é abraçálo.


**Retratações:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. O uso de seus personagens, locais, e universo em geral é somente um empréstimo. Somente a trama me pertence, assim como uma cópia de CD de "Breakaway".

N.A.: Isso foi escrito ao som da melodia e letra de "Beautiful Disaster" de Kelly Clarkson. Sempre que ouvia à música, sentia vontade de escrever algo. Então um dia, ouvi a canção repetidamente, e isso aqui surgiu.

Isso é um Universo Alternativo. Estou propositadamente ignorando certos acontecimentos da série. O maior e mais importante seria a morte em "Ordem da Fênix". Também contém potenciais spoilers de todos os seis livros publicados. Contém Morte de Personagem (várias, até). Eu também sei que a casa de Lily e James em Godric's Hollow era somente uma singela casa de dois andares, então considerem que estou tomando certas liberdades criativas quanto a isso.

Tradução de "Lacrimosa". Mantive os nomes originais.

* * *

**Lágrimas **

"Feliz Ano Novo!"

A sala toda explodiu em diferentes vozes, cores e sons quando o relógio antigo no hall anunciou que era meia-noite com um alto soar do gongo. Pessoas de diversas origens, trajadas em várias modas distintas proclamaram a mesma frase por até mesmo cinco minutos após o início do Ano Novo, pois havia tantas pessoas para abraçar e cumprimentar. Esse era, afinal, um ano muito promissor.

O primeiro ano livre de Voldemort após tanto tempo merecia muita comemoração.

"Feliz 1999!" Ela disse animadamente, puxando o rapaz moreno para um abraço (apesar de ela já ter lhe desejado um Feliz Ano Novo apenas alguns momentos atrás). Ele a abraçou com o mesmo carinho, sorrindo a ela. Seus olhos verdes brilharam ao mesmo tempo em que os fogos de artifício das Gemialidades Weasley iluminaram o céu escuro lá fora à janela a sua esquerda.

Franzindo o semblante levemente, ele perguntou, "Seriam lágrimas o que estou vendo em seus olhos?"

"Sim, mas elas são de felicidade, Harry." Ela ainda estava abismada que eles haviam sobrevivido à guerra. Até mesmo cinco meses após a Batalha Final, ela mal podia acreditar que eles haviam destruído todas as Horcruxes de Voldemort, enfrentado seu exército de Comensais da Morte, e tinham-se saído vitoriosos. Ela puxou Harry para mais um abraço só para se certificar de que ele estava realmente ali.

"Ora vamos, Hermione! Não chore agora! É hora de festejar! O último ano do milênio!" Seu amigo mais alto e ruivo disse, colocando os braços ao redor dos dois em bom humor.

"Na verdade, já que não houve um ano zero, o novo milênio começa em 2001. Portanto o ano que vem vai ser o último deste milênio," Hermione explicou em sua voz de professora.

"Tecnicalidades," Ron Weasley disse, revirando seus olhos azuis.

"Precisão," Hermione Granger retorquiu com uma sobrancelha erguida desafiadoramente.

"Por favor, não briguem agora," Harry Potter pediu num modo um tanto cansado, olhando com apreensão entre seus melhores amigos.

"Quem está brigando?" O trio se virou e encontrou os olhos castanhos suspeitos de Ginevra Weasley, que os observava com as mãos na cintura.

"Sabia que você parece a Mamãe quando faz isso?" Seu irmão perguntou com um sorriso ardiloso.

"Ora, fique quieto," ela respondeu. Decidindo que ele provavelmente estava certo, ela optou por ficar em pé ao lado de seu namorado, que veio ao seu resgate, colocando os braços ao seu redor. "Vocês dois já estão brigando?" Ela voltou olhos estreitos para os outros dois.

"Não," Ron e Hermione responderam ao mesmo tempo, olhando um para o outro após falarem.

"Eles não estavam, Ginny," Harry disse com um sorriso. "Era só... a coisa de sempre deles."

"Como é?" As sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueram ainda mais em cepticismo e algo como irritação. "Nós temos uma _coisa_?" Seus braços pareceram se cruzar por vontade própria.

"Ela está tentando negar que sabe," Harry sussurrou no ouvido da namorada. Ginny tentou disfarçar seu riso como tosse quando o olhar maligno se dirigiu a ela.

"Parem de encher ela," Ron disse, suas orelhas adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada que fazia péssimo contraste com seu cabelo.

"Ah, dando uma de herói no cavalo branco, Ronald?" Sua irmã lhe deu um sorriso ardiloso enquanto Harry mal continha a própria risada.

"É claro," o jovem ruivo respondeu, assumindo uma espécie de postura digna. "Eu tenho que defender meu posto. Eu sou o único que pode irritar a Hermione." Ele acrescentou, colocando um braço ao redor dela casualmente.

Dirigindo-lhe um olhar curioso, ela lhe deu um sorriso misterioso e disse, "Imagino o que sua namorada pensa dessa declaração."

"A maioria das pessoas iria pensar que vocês ainda estão loucamente (e bem ciumentamente) apaixonados um pelo outro," veio uma voz sonhadora de trás deles. Eles se viraram para ver a bonita loira com um olhar um tanto vago em seus grandes olhos azuis. "Dito isso, acho que fica claro que eu não sou como a maioria das pessoas e, portanto, não penso nada disso. Pelo menos nada muito preocupante."

Os outros sorriram, pensando que nunca iriam considerar Luna Lovegood ser nem remotamente como a maioria das pessoas. Ron retirou o braço que tinha ao redor de Hermione e foi dar um beijo em sua namorada. Com um leve aceno de mão, eles se dirigiram à pista de dança quando Ron rapidamente tomou uma de suas mãos e a rodopiou para que eles se juntassem aos outros vários casais dançantes.

"Vamos dançar também!" Ginny exclamou, sua voz com um ar de risada. Ela puxou a camisa de Harry, sorrindo divertida.

"Nah, acho que vou deixar essa passar," ele respondeu, um tanto sem jeito ao passar a mão por seu cabelo eternamente desarrumado. Ginny lhe fez um bico adorável, e Hermione observou tudo muito divertida. Ela sabia o quanto a ruivinha adorava dançar, e o quanto o herói do mundo mágico se sentia inibido quanto a isso.

"Ah vamos, Harry! É um ano novo, nós temos que tentar coisas novas," ela discutiu, um tanto implorativa.

"Tecnicamente, não é novo já que eu tive que dançar no Baile de Inverno," ele retorquiu com um sorriso inocente.

"É novo, porque você dançou com a Parvati, não comigo," ela argumentou facilmente. "Você tem que relaxar, Harry. Ninguém vai reparar, todo mundo está dançando! Fala pra ele, Hermione." Ela virou para a amiga por ajuda.

"E tem a Hermione," Harry disse rapidamente, e ambas as garotas lhe deram olhares um tanto confusos. "Quero dizer, claro, a gente pode ir dançar, e deixar a Hermione aqui sozinha? Isso seria a coisa certa a fazer? Não seria cruel? Aliás, não seria considerado traição?"

Ginny dirigiu um olhar extremamente descrente a seu namorado, balançando a cabeça. A que nível algumas pessoas chegavam pra evitar passos na pista ao som de música agitada, ela pensou. Bom, na verdade não era 'algumas pessoas'. Somente Harry Potter faria uma coisa dessas.

"Me toca o coração saber o quanto você se sacrificaria por mim, Harry." Hermione disse com algo de sarcasmo na voz, além de divertimento palpável. "Mas acho que é somente justo que vocês dois se divirtam um pouco. Acredite, vou ficar decepcionada, mas vou me recuperar rapidamente. Aliás, já vou até o bar e pedir uma bebida para afogar minhas mágoas. Por favor, dancem à vontade." Ela terminou com um gesto de mão meio dramático.

Ela somente sorriu enquanto se afastava do casal, desviando-se de outras pessoas no caminho. Ela respondeu à piscadela divertida de Ginny e ignorou o olhar de Harry de 'você-me-traiu'. Percebendo que estava sendo ignorado, ele então suspirou e seguiu a ruiva animada para onde as outras pessoas dançavam.

Mantendo sua palavra, Hermione se dirigiu pela multidão até o bar. Ela sorriu ao ver Charlie Weasley servindo bebidas atrás do balcão, com a ajuda de um Dobby muito empolgado.

"Srta. Hermione!" A pequena criatura exclamou quando ela se sentou num banquinho.

"Olá, Dobby," ela sorriu a ele. "Oi Charlie."

"Ei," ele disse com um sorriso também. "O que vai querer?"

Hermione normalmente não bebia nada mais forte que cerveja amanteigada, mas ela sentia que esta era uma ocasião especial o bastante para pedir algo diferente e mais elaborado. "Um 'sex on the beach'," ela disse, e corou imediatamente perante o olhar surpreso no rosto do Weasley. "Você sabe que é uma bebida muggle, não é?"

"Sim, claro. Um dos meus colegas na Romênia me ensinou sobre um monte de bebidas muggle," ele disse, movendo-se para fazer a bebida. "Eu só nunca pensei que iria ouvir Hermione Granger dizer essas palavras."

"Ah cale-se," ela disse com um sorriso embaraçado. "O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Eu pensei que o Dean e o Seamus iam ficar no bar pela noite."

"Eles estão," ele respondeu. "Ou estavam. Acabaram de dar uma pausa." Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para a pista de dança e Hermione seguiu seu olhar. Ela encontrou o Seamus dançando com a Lavender, e o Dean conversando com uma garota que ela reconhecia vagamente. Charlie continuou com um sorriso. "Na verdade, eles pediram pros gêmeos tomarem conta do bar. Dá pra imaginar a catástrofe?"

"Gred e Forge servindo bebidas? Nada bom viria disso," ela concordou, assentindo com a cabeça. "Você sabe quem é aquela com o Dean?" Ela acrescentou com curiosidade, olhando por cima do ombro ao casal mencionado.

"Sim, é a Leanne," ele respondeu, erguendo os olhos da tarefa em mãos por um momento. "Você provavelmente lembra dela de Hogwarts. Ela é amiga da Katie."

"Ah é mesmo," Hermione disse. "Ela estava lá durante todo aquele negócio do colar amaldiçoado. Eu não me lembro de ver ela muito por lá. Ela era da Hufflepuff, não é?" Recebendo a resposta positiva, ela se virou para ele novamente. "E onde está a Katie?"

"Impedindo que a Angelina e a Sarah matem meus queridos irmãos," Charlie disse, sem hesitação ou embaraço, entregando-lhe um copo com a bebida desejada.

"Oh não," ela quase sentiu a necessidade de suspirar, mas ao invés continuou sorrindo. "O que eles fizeram dessa vez?"

"Suas idéias de sempre de desordem. Eu não ouvi a versão inteira, mas acho que tinha alguma coisa a ver com aqueles fogos de artifício." Ele pausou, com um sorriso. "Mas acho que o que irritou as meninas foi que os cabelos delas ficaram vermelho vivo depois que eles se beijaram à meia-noite. A Katie está perseguindo eles pelo salão tentando impedir um possível assassinato. Acho que ela tem idéias para vingança também, pra falar a verdade."

"É bom que você arranjou uma namorada que já sabe como lidar com eles, então," ela respondeu com um sorriso ardiloso que teria deixado Fred e George orgulhosos (Harry e Ron também).

Charlie riu com isso, e disse, "É, ela tem ajudado muito nisso, também. Eu tinha me esquecido como era simplesmente ficar perto deles, como eu fiquei muito tempo fora."

Ela bebeu seu drinque, e eles continuaram a falar dos outros aspectos da festa. Seus olhos castanhos observaram o grande salão e as várias pessoas nele rapidamente. Ela se perguntava o que os habitantes de Godric's Hollow pensavam dessa festa barulhenta que os novos donos da Mansão Ruby estavam tendo. Deveria ter sido um choque ver tantas pessoas na propriedade repentinamente. Afinal, a mansão havia ficado vazia e decaindo pelos últimos dezessete anos.

Depois do fim do Lord das Trevas mais temido do século e de Harry se recuperar da Última Batalha, ele e seus amigos vieram reconstruir as ruínas da antiga casa de sua família. Havia levado muito tempo e esforço, mas quando dezembro começou, eles terminaram todo o trabalho e ajustes, e passaram a mobiliar a grande e antiga Mansão. Além de ser a festa de Ano Novo, essa também era a inauguração do novo lar de Harry Potter.

Os Granger haviam sido uma das inúmeras vítimas da guerra, e Harry imediatamente convidou Hermione para morar com ele quando eles decidiram reconstruir a casa. Ela aceitou de muito bom grado, já que não podia pensar em outro lugar para morar do que com os amigos que considerava sua família. Ron também havia mudado seus pertences para a casa. Ambos haviam assegurado Harry que seria algo temporário, somente até que eles arranjassem outro lugar para morarem sozinhos.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui," Harry disse numa vez que não abria espaço para discussões. "Essa é a casa da minha família, e vocês dois são ela. Eu não ia agüentar viver nesse lugar gigante sozinho."

Ginny ainda estava nos processos de convencer seus pais que morar com o namorado era algo bom. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley já tratavam Harry como um filho, mas não foi nenhuma surpresa quando eles se opuseram à idéia. Na verdade, Ginny ainda estava em seu último ano em Hogwarts, então eles não tinham muito com que se preocupar no momento. Eles tinham até junho para amar um plano para convencê-los.

Outro residente da Mansão que Harry insistia que morasse com eles era Sirius Black. É claro, seu padrinho ainda tinha a casa no Largo Grimmauld, mas eles decidiram mantê-la como Sede da Ordem da Fênix. Além do que ninguém queria morar no local que tinha tantas lembranças da Guerra.

Hermione ainda se lembrava. Ela, Harry e Ron normalmente ficavam no local que não pode ser colocado em mapas enquanto procuravam pelas Horcruxes, e mais tarde quando eles estavam reconstruindo a Mansão Ruby. Ela pensava que cada pessoa que passava uma noite na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black tinha pesadelos. Ela sabia que Sirius os tinha quase toda noite. Ele ainda tinha.

Ela não era de bisbilhotar. No entanto, uma vez que seus próprios pesadelos a acordavam, ela não podia evitar ao andar em silêncio pelos corredores escuros. Harry e Ron tinham o hábito de colocar Feitiços Silenciadores ao redor de seus quartos para não perturbar os outros. Ela odiava isso, mas nunca falava. Achava que seria um tanto hipócrita, já que ela também os usava de vez em quando.

Mas ela logo descobriu que Sirius não se dava ao trabalho. Dado seu tempo em Azkaban e todas as outras tragédias que ele havia vivido ela pensava que ele iria usá-los com freqüência. Mas ele não gritava, ele não berrava; embora ele chorasse. Ele iria sofrer em silêncio, tentando enfrentar seus demônios enquanto sonhos horríveis tomavam sua mente. E ela o observava, porque na época ela não sabia o que era pior: o pesadelo ou a realidade que viviam como um sonho terrível.

Ela ficava impressionada, na verdade, que na manhã seguinte ele estaria rindo. Rindo, e brincando, e pregando peças se dada a chance. Por mais sombrio e deprimente que o mundo estivesse, ele iria arranjar um motivo para fazê-los sorrir. Eles não haviam percebido isso na época, mas ele havia conseguido mantê-los sãos no meio de todo o caos.

"Lá estão eles!" A voz de Charlie a trouxe de volta de seus devaneios. Ela olhou na direção que ele apontava e encontrou duas garotas, uma alta e negra e uma morena mais baixa cercando os gêmeos ruivos. "Parece que elas conseguiram deixar os cabelos de volta ao normal."

"Elas ainda vão se vingar, mesmo assim," uma loira esbelta disse, se sentando ao lado de Hermione num banquinho. "Sirius voltou eles ao normal. Aparentemente, foi uma invenção dele que os deixaram vermelho pra começo de conversa."

"Você ia se impressionar com o tanto que esse homem ajudou a melhorar os produtos dos gêmeos," Hermione disse, sorrindo a ela. "E acredito que ele também deu idéias para vingança para as Srtas. Johnson e Fawcett, não é mesmo?"

Katie Bell ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa e assentiu com a cabeça. Eles observaram as garotas vingativas balançarem suas varinhas, Sirius rindo feito louco ao fundo. Um instante depois, Fred e George tinham réplicas exatas do cabelo seboso de um certo Mestre em Poções, para seu horror. Charlie, Katie e Hermione se encontraram rindo também enquanto Angelina e Sarah caíram de tanto rir no meio do salão.

Após a surpresa inicial, Fred e George entraram no espírito da coisa. Eles transfiguraram suas vestes de festa em vestes pretas que lembravam Severus Snape e passaram a andar pela festa imitando o homem. Eles só pararam quando Harry pegou sua varinha e quase os atacou primeiro por pensar que Comensais da Morte haviam retornando à vida e invadido a festa, e depois pelo susto que os gêmeos lhe deram.

O resto da noite prosseguiu sem demais incidentes. Enquanto a festa continuava até altas horas da madrugada, os vários convidados pouco a pouco se despediam e retornavam a suas casas. Visto que Harry e Ginny se retiraram um pouco cedo depois que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley haviam partido, e que Luna havia arrastado Ron para fora no frio por Merlin sabe qual motivo, Hermione se encontrou bancando o papel da adorável anfitriã. Ela imaginava que era melhor que ela fizesse isso do que Sirius. Pelo menos ela estava sóbria e era menos propensa a pregar peças.

Ela não sabia por que, mas ela se pegou observando-o durante a noite toda. Havia momentos em que ele iria se fechar dentro de si e aparentemente observar a festa com um olhar vago. Havia outros em que ele pegaria sua varinha e iria fazer mágica das mais absurdas para entreter as pessoas ao seu redor. Ainda assim, ela achou estranho que Almofadinhas não havia aparecido nenhuma vez. Ela pensou que ele estaria ansioso para soltar o cachorro agora que era um Animagus registrado legalmente. Mas ele não apareceu.

Era quase quatro e meia da manhã quando os últimos convidados deixaram a Mansão Ruby. Hermione ordenou que Dobby e Winky deixassem a limpeza para ser feita mais tarde e eles se retiraram para seus quartos, contrariados. Ela balançou a cabeça levemente para si mesma e se virou, olhando ao redor do salão. Sirius estava sentado num canto, olhando para fora pelas portas duplas de vidro. Ela andou até ele em silêncio.

"Está vendo o Ron e a Luna aí fora?" Ela questionou suavemente.

"Não," ele respondeu, ainda observando as estrelas. "Na verdade, eles entraram há pouco mais de uma hora. Acho que você não viu."

"Oh." Ela sussurrou em resposta, ainda observando-o. Ela parecia um retrato perfeito de tragédia. Seus traços estavam suaves sob o luar, e nem mesmo um franzido marcava seu semblante, mas seus olhos cinzas, obscurecidos por seu cabelo longo demais, expressavam algo que ela não sabia bem definir. Era tristeza? Angústia? Ou simplesmente o entorpecer do álcool? Não sabia dizer.

Lentamente ele se virou para ela. "Acho que não disse isso, mas você estava linda hoje." Ele sorriu suavemente a ela.

"Você está bêbado, Sirius." Ela disse calmamente com algo de divertimento na voz. "Devia ir dormir."

"Talvez." Ele respondeu, algo travesso brilhando em seus olhos por um momento. "Mas acho que não vou conseguir."

"Por que não?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

"Sinto que vou sofrer uma ressaca dolorosa quando acordar, e gostaria de estar preparado," ele disse langorosamente se pondo de pé. Ele lhe deu um olhar um tanto avaliador. "Você é boa com poções, certo?"

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha perante isso. "Acredito que sim," ela respondeu após um momento, ainda incerta do que tinha a ver com isso.

"Ótimo," ele disse. "Então você deve me ajudar a preparar algo." Dito isso, ele agarrou sua mão e a levou pelos corredores da mansão.

"Ah claro," ela disse sarcasticamente enquanto ele continuava a puxá-la na direção da cozinha. "Não se importe comigo e com o fato de que eu talvez queira ir pra cama. Pode me puxar!"

"Menos, ou você vai acordar os outros," ele disse em tom baixo, e ela se sentiu corar. Não era para ele estar bêbado?

Eles entraram na cozinha, e Sirius acendeu as velas com um movimento de varinha. Ele deixou Hermione sentada num banquinho na bancada e foi atrás de um caldeirão e vários ingredientes enquanto ela continuava a observá-lo. Ele explicou que eles iriam fazer uma poção que curava ressacas, e que poderia ser ingerida antes ou depois que o mal em si atacasse a pessoa.

"Se você sabe com fazer a poção, por que precisa de mim aqui?" Ela perguntou assim que ele terminou de misturar os ingredientes e estava mexendo a poção em sentido horário.

"Pra me fazer companhia," seus olhos cinzas se ergueram a ela. "E você disse que eu estava bêbado, e nunca é sábio deixar uma pessoa vagando sozinha quando inebriada. Você devia saber disso."

"É claro," ela disse em voz baixa. Ela observou curiosamente quando ele passou a encher uma chaleira com água que então colocou no fogo.

Percebendo seus olhos curiosos, ele explicou, "Estou fazendo chá pra você." Perante seu olhar surpreso, ele acrescentou, "Eu pensei que você deveria beber algo também, e já que você não está bêbada, não ia precisar da poção."

"Oh. Obrigada."

Alguns momentos depois, eles estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha, ele com um cálice fumegante de poção, ela com uma xícara de chá quente. Seus olhos castanhos continuaram a observá-lo enquanto ela trazia a xícara aos lábios em intervalos de tempo. O braço esquerdo dele repousava na superfície de madeira da mesa, e os olhos dele se perdiam lá fora pela janela à sua direita. Ele estava distraído, ela observou. Eles continuaram em silêncio.

Parecendo se lembrar da poção, ele se moveu para pegar o cálice. Ao fazer isso, seus olhos pousaram nela e por um momento, eles se arregalaram em surpresa. No instante seguinte, ele balançou a cabeça e sua expressão foi substituída por uma triste. Ele tomou o resto da poção de uma vez e se levantou repentinamente, apoiando-se na janela e virando as costas a ela.

"Qual o problema?" Ela franziu o semblante, confusa, depositando a xícara no pires.

"Nada," ele disse, sua voz grave e rouca. Limpando a garganta, ele acrescentou, voltando-se para olhar a ela. "Desculpe, eu estava divagando... você me lembrou de alguém."

"É mesmo?" Ela pareceu surpresa. Ninguém havia confundido ela com outra pessoa, ainda mais no mundo mágico.

"Sim," ele suspirou, um tanto cansado. "Eu não sei se foi a luz, a poção ou as bebidas, mas por um breve momento você pareceu que nem ela... É na verdade um tanto estranho já que vocês duas não são parecidas. O cabelo dela era mais escuro, e os olhos eram azuis. Mas o formato do rosto, e alguns traços, como o queixo ou o nariz..." Ele olhou para fora novamente, e parecia mais estar falando consigo mesmo.

Ela continuou a olhar para ele, esperando, enquanto ele se perdia em pensamentos novamente. Ele olhou de volta para ela um momento depois, e deu um sorriso meio embaraçado. "Desculpe, não estou falando coisa com coisa."

"Bom, deve-se esperar isso ao lidar com mentes inebriadas," ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Para sua surpresa, ele riu suavemente e se virou para se sentar a sua frente novamente. "Você realmente me lembra dela," ele acrescentou, baixando o tom. "Marlene McKinnon." Ele elaborou perante sua expressão curiosa. "Ela costumava dizer algo assim, também."

"Marlene McKinnon? Da Ordem?" Ela perguntou, mais uma vez com a xícara em mãos.

"De Hogwarts," ele disse com traços de um sorriso. "Da minha infância, na verdade." Ele olhou para a mesa e começou a dedilhar os dedos. "Ela estava na Gryffindor com a gente, no mesmo ano. Uma garota adorável. Ela era a única pessoa que conseguia deixar a Lily e o James na mesma sala sem que eles se matassem. Ela inclusive foi madrinha do casamento deles." Ele sorriu um pouco, mas seus olhos se tornaram tristes. "A Marlene... Ela foi a primeira pessoa próxima a nós que perdemos na guerra."

Ela sentiu arrepios percorrerem seus braços, e de repente ela se lembrou como foi quando Neville foi morto. É claro, Cedric havia sido a primeira vítima, e o assassinato de Dumbledore havia sido algo que eles nunca iriam se esquecer. Mas o Neville tinha sido um amigo. Ele era um deles. E ele foi tirado deles. Depois, muitos outros tiveram o mesmo destino. Parvati e Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Oliver Wood... Mas ele havia sido o primeiro. "Sinto muito," ela disse, sua voz quase um sussurro.

"Eu também." Ele disse tão suavemente como se soubesse no que ela estava pensando. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Então ele continuou, um tanto repentinamente. "Eu ia me casar com ela."

"Você estava noivo?" Ela perguntou, tentando esconder o choque na voz. Não conseguiu.

"Eu sei, não combina comigo," ele sorriu impetuosamente. "Mas nós estávamos. Teria sido nosso 19º aniversário de casamento se ela... Se o Peter não tivesse nos traído." Ele franziu para a mesa, lentamente mexendo no cálice entre as mãos. "É minha culpa, na verdade."

"Sua culpa?" Ela questionou, confusa.

"Que ela morreu. Não consegui salvar ela." Ele declarou numa voz intensa.

"Sirius..." Ela disse com algo de desesperança. "Não diga isso. Foi a guerra."

"Ela devia... Ela devia ter ficado em casa aquela noite, mas era aniversário da mãe dela." Ele a ignorou, e continuou a repassar suas memórias. "Ela sempre brigava com a Maggie, a mãe dela; ela nem queria ir lá. Irônico que levou à morte dela." Ele pausou por um momento. "Eu devia ter salvado ela."

Ele se levantou depois de um momento, e andou de volta à janela. Inclinando-se à parede, ele continuou a olhar aos céus como se esperando por algo. Absolvição? Um milagre? A morte? Ela não sabia.

"Por que você fica olhando para fora?" Ela questionou quando não conseguia mais agüentar.

"Amanhã vai ser lua cheia." Foi sua resposta.

Ela pareceu confusa por um momento. Ela não sabia como aquilo respondia sua pergunta. E então ela entendeu. Saindo de seu estado de estupor, ela repentinamente empurrou a cadeira para trás, produzindo um ruído estridente contra chão. Ele se virou para ela enquanto ela se levantava, apoiando as mãos que tremiam na mesa redonda.

"Sirius, você não... não devia..." Ela estava tão enervada que não conseguia formar sentenças. Então ela continuou firmemente. "Não. Não se culpe pela morte deles."

"Eu não consegui salvá-los." Ele disse novamente num sussurro sofrido.

"Nem eu, ou o Harry, ou ninguém mais." Ela queria gritar, mas conseguiu manter sua voz num tom baixo. "Você não pode se culpar pela morte deles. Você tem que parar de fazer isso com você. Culpe o Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. Antonin Dolohov, McNair, Lucius Malfoy, e Lestrange, e—"

"Eu fiz isso!" Sirius gritou em resposta. "Eu culpei eles, e assim que pude fui atrás deles. Eu matei a Bellatrix por ter matado eles! Eu fiz isso e ainda assim é minha culpa que eu não consegui salvá-los."

"Culpar a si mesmo também não vai trazê-los de volta," ela disse suavemente, pela primeira vez vendo as lágrimas nos olhos dele. "O Remus não ia querer isso." Ela sentiu suas próprias lágrimas correrem por seu rosto, e sentou-se novamente, pois sabia que suas pernas que tremiam logo não iam mais suportá-la.

Havia acontecido quando eles estavam procurando pela última Horcrux. Harry, Ron e Hermione ouviram sobre o acontecido por um Patronus apressado enviado atrás deles. Quando eles haviam retornado, já estava tudo acabado.

Eles nunca souberam o porquê, mas no crescente caos da guerra muitas pessoas ficavam estupefatas que Ted e Andrômeda Tonks nunca haviam sido atacados. Dado que ela era a irmã traidora de Bellatrix Lestrange e Narcissa Malfoy, a maioria das pessoas pensava que eles teriam sido as primeiras pessoas eliminadas do lado da Luz. Mas Sirius havia explicado que esse era exatamente o motivo por qual nenhum Comensal da Morte ia atrás deles.

"Andy é uma traidora," ele havia dito uma vez. "Mas ninguém ousaria atacá-la a não ser por ordens explícitas de Voldemort. E eu acho que a Bellatrix e a Narcissa estão protegendo ela, até mesmo agora."

Muitos na Ordem eram céticos quanto a isso. Por que algum Comensal da Morte iria proteger uma pessoa que diziam ter traído a eles e sua causa? No entanto, Sirius estava certo. Os Tonks estavam sob a proteção daquelas que haviam sido um dia as irmãs Black. Mas, é claro, um dia Voldemort exigiu que algo fosse feito a respeito. Ele ordenou que seus melhores Comensais fossem atrás do casal.

Nymphadora Tonks sentiu seu coração parar quando ela viu a Marca Negra pairando sobre a casa de seus pais. Ela não precisava entrar para saber o que iria encontrar, mas ela o fez mesmo assim. E então ela desejou que não tivesse, pois ver seus corpos sem vida deixaria para sempre um buraco em sua alma.

Era um plano louco, frenético e suicida. Ela não contou a ninguém. Ela simples e imediatamente Aparatou para a área ao redor da Mansão Malfoy, localizada em algum lugar de Wiltshire. Ninguém sabia exatamente como ela havia conseguido matar Narcissa Malfoy, nem mesmo agora. Mas ela o fez.

Tonks somente apreciou por um breve momento a sua vingança. Havia sido momentos antes que ela havia tirado a vida de sua odiosa tia quando meia dúzia de Comensais Aparatou ao seu redor. Ela duelou com todos e tentou escapar. Embora ela não tivesse deixado mensagem alguma quanto a seus planos, Remus de repente apareceu ao seu lado, vindo ao seu resgate. Juntos eles derrubaram McNair, mas era inútil.

Uma hora depois, Bellatrix Lestrange deixou os corpos feridos de Nymphadora Tonks e Remus Lupin em frente ao número doze do Largo Grimmauld. E a Marca Negra pairava no ar sobre o local em que estaria a casa se esta pudesse ser colocada em mapas.

Um dia. Um dia em que Sirius Black havia perdido três das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Seu acesso de raiva se mostrou através de sua varinha e dizimou o crânio que brilhava no céu.

"Estúpida," Sirius murmurou em tons baixos. "Dora foi tão estúpida... por que ela teve que ir e fazer tudo sozinha? Ela podia ter me chamado, e eu teria ido junto de muito bom grado! Mas por que ela teve que ser tão insensata? Tão tola..."

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o observava por um momento. Em silêncio ela se pôs de pé e andou até ele. "Eu acredito que ela era mais Black do que nós pensávamos," ela finalmente sussurrou suavemente.

"Black..." Ele disse com desprezo, como se fosse uma palavra maligna. Ele continuou olhando pela janela e sua voz era suave, mas tão repleta de emoções. "Ela tirou todos de mim. _Todo mundo_. Eu já a amei uma vez, antes de eu ser considerado um traidor porque não seguia as tradições da família, porque eu era um Gryffindor, porque eu não iria servir o seu Lord..."

Ela franziu o semblante, confusa, mas não quis interrompê-lo. Ela sabia que ele estava lhe contando coisas que nunca havia falado antes em sua presença. Ela não sabia se ele falaria disso novamente, mas ela também sabia que ele precisava dizer isso agora, o que quer que fosse.

"Eu a perdi. Ou então ela me perdeu. E ela tirou todos de mim. Ela persuadiu o Reg e o Peter a serem Comensais. Então ela me tirou a Marlene. E o James, a Lily, o Remus, a Dora... e sua própria irmã, Andy."

"A Bellatrix?" Hermione sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa quando ela finalmente compreendeu que ele falava _dela_.

"Bella," ele assentiu solenemente. "Ela matou todos eles e eu a matei. E ainda assim não consegui salvá-los."

"Sirius," ela disse, tocando seu rosto com sua mão. Ele era tão suave. Mas por dentro ele estava se quebrando, caindo aos pedaços. "Me ouça. Isso não é sua culpa. Você não pode querer salvar todo mundo." Quando ele ia virar o rosto ela forçou seus olhos a encontrarem os dela novamente. "Ninguém te culpa. A Tonks sabia o que estava fazendo, e o Remus foi atrás dela. Foi a escolha deles. E qualquer coisa mais que aconteceu, você também não poderia ter impedido."

"Eu devia ter ficado em casa aquele dia," ele disse, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto silenciosamente. "Mas era lua cheia, o James tinha que ficar com a Lily, e o Peter não podia ir; eu não ia deixar o Aluado sozinho. Mas se eu tivesse ficado aquela noite, ela não teria ido e ela não teria morrido. Eu devia ter sido o Fiel do Segredo deles. Eu devia ter protegido a Andy. Eu devia..."

"Sirius..." Ela sussurrou em desalento enquanto observava ele decair e ser tomado por décadas de sentimentos de culpa. Nada disso era sua culpa, ela sabia disso, e todo mundo pensava o mesmo. Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia convencê-lo. Então ela fez a única coisa que podia no momento. Ela o abraçou enquanto via Sirius Black ter um colapso pela primeira vez e abrir sua alma cheia de mágoas.

Eles deslizaram pela parede e se sentaram no chão da cozinha já que logo o peso dele foi mais do que ela pudesse sustentar. As lágrimas pararam depois de um tempo e ela continuou a acariciar seus cabelos gentilmente.

"Você é um grande homem, Sirius Black." Ela lhe disse um sussurros suaves. "Ninguém fez tanto quanto você. Você se tornou um Animagus ilegalmente para ajudar um amigo quando ele esperava que você o rejeitasse por ser um monstro. Você sobreviveu mais uma década em Azkaban e saiu para ajudar seu afilhado. Você nos ajudou na guerra mesmo que fosse um enorme risco à sua vida. Você veio nos salvar no Departamento dos Mistérios sendo que poderia ter morrido naquele mesmo dia. Você manteve nossa sanidade com sua presença todos os dias.

"Tudo que você fez foi tentando ajudar as pessoas que amava. O que aconteceu com a Lily e o James... você não podia ter previsto aquilo tanto quanto eles. E o mesmo vale para todo o resto. Mas você tem que parar de se culpar, Sirius. Se eu consegui que o Harry fizesse isso, vou fazer com que você pare também. E você tem que acreditar em mim. Você é um _grande_ homem."

Ela continuou a sussurrar palavras em seu ouvido enquanto ele a segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso e pela primeira vez não contestou o que ela dizia. Algum tempo depois, ela olhou para baixo e viu que ele havia adormecido.

Ele é tão belo, ela pensou, observando seu rosto que agora estava pacífico. Tão belo, e um enorme desastre. Ele chora, e então ele ri. Ele nunca se considera o suficiente, mas ele é muito mais do que imagina. E Deus, ele sofreu tanto! É tudo tão errado...

E então Hermione Granger ficou sentada ali no piso de azulejo da cozinha enquanto os primeiros raios da manhã apareciam no céu escuro. Ela continuou a segurá-lo, esperando por um milagre seu agora. Ela faria o que fosse necessário para ajudá-lo, ao risco de destruir seu mundo. Porque apesar de não saber porque, como, ou quando havia acontecido, ela sabia que o amava. Mesmo que fosse um desastre. Ele também era uma alma muito bela...

* * *

N.A.: Nossa. Sinceramente, quando eu comecei a escrever não sabia onde isso ia parar. Nunca pensei que ia ficar tão dramático, eu na verdade queria que tivesse um pouco mais de romance. Embora não seja um casal convencional, eu meio que gosto deles dois. Mas não posso dizer que não me diverti fazendo o Sirius sofrer assim. (sorriso maligno) 

Nenhum dos personagens mostrados aqui é meu. Até mesmo a Sarah Fawcett é propriedade de J.K. Rowling (mesmo que como personagem secundário ou simples menções pelos livros). Eu só tomei algumas liberdades como autora de fanfics.

E eu sinto muito por matar o Remus e a Tonks, você não imagina o quanto. Eu amo eles, e foi horrível fazer isso com eles, mas foi necessário. Minhas referências para os relacionamentos em geral da família Black vêm de DeepDownSlytherin e suas histórias, principalmente "A Keen Observer", e eu recomendo todas as fics dessa autora maravilhosa. Ah e eu adoraria saber sua opinião!


End file.
